The Fate of the Saiyan Race
by Frostbite
Summary: After pondering the future extinction of the Saiyan Race, the boys, Goten and Trunks, set off on a journey, which will probably end with them in trouble. Involves the dragonballs, and other crazy things. Please read and review.


AN: this idea came to out of the blue…nice color that…so I would like to thank the blue.    Read and enjoy.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. What does that have to do with this fic you ask…well nothing actually, but I just thought I'd mention it.  Bit of useful information.

**The Fate of the Saiyan Race**

By Frostbite  

"Goten, I've been thinking"

Goten looked up from his position on the ground, where he was resting after their sparring match.

"About what?'

"Well, we're Saiyan's right?" Trunks did not actually want Goten's opinion, he just wanted him to agree, to follow in his line of thought.

"Well, I think so" Goten actually wasn't sure what being a Saiyan meant.  It was something that he had it common with Trunks and his father, but for some reason not Bulma.  His father was one, and so was his brother, and somehow it made them different, but he wasn't quite sure how.  He seemed pretty normal in his opinion.

Trunks frowned at this; a simple "Yes" was what he had been looking for.

"Well we are.  And our race is gone right," this time Trunks did not pause to let Goten speak, "So you're Dad and my Dad are the only full blooded Saiyans left.  And then there's me, you, and your brother, but were only half Saiyans. And we're all guys."

Goten nodded, Trunks seemed to be making sense so far. 

"Well when we have kids, they will be only one quarter Saiyan."

Goten frowned here, "So?" He did quite understand Trunks logic about the halves and quarters, but he trusted that Trunks was right, he generally was.  After all he was a whole year older!

"Well, as time goes by, and the generations progress, there will be less and less Saiyan blood in each individual.  And soon it'll be so small, it'll become insignificant, and the Saiyan race will have melted into humanity."

"Oh" Was all Goten could think to say.

This was apparently not what Trunks had been hoping for, and he frowned at Goten.

"Not oh!  This is serious! Dad says we should be proud of our Saiyan heritage.  And soon that won't even exist".

"Oh," this time Goten had the decency to appear downtrodden and apologetic.

"We need to stop it somehow!" Trunks declared passionately.

"Ok, so every time one of us has a kid they are less Saiyan than us?"

"Exactly"

"Why?" This didn't seem very logical to Goten.

"Because they are part human, and every generation more human is added."

"So then we just gotta not have kids with humans" Goten stated simply, believing the answer to be that simple.  There, problem solved, they could move on.

"Hello!  There are no other Saiyans around, just us guys!" Trunks was exasperated, all that talking and thinking on his behalf, and Goten wasn't even being productive.

"Oh, that's too bad." replied Goten, sounding disinterested.  He personally didn't care if the Saiyan race, what ever that was, faded out of existence.  There was nothing wrong with being human, his mom was, and so was his Grandpa, and they seemed to be doing just fine.  

"Yeah, I just wish there was something …oh well" sighed Trunks, he had wanted to do something productive.  His father seemed to care about it, and if his father thought it was important, than it must be.

"Yeah, and wishes only work with the dragonballs."  Stated Goten smiling, contend that the subject would be dropped.  

Trunks eyes went wide at this statement, his mind racing furiously.  "Of course!!  The dragonballs!  Why didn't I think of that!!" Trunks exclaimed quite excitedly.  He was slightly annoyed that Goten had been the one to think of it, but was in fact so happy at the prospect of solving the situation, that he quickly forgot to be annoyed, and even went so far as to give Goten credit for his idea, even if it had been unintended. 

"Goten you're a genius!!"  He said, slapping Goten joyfully on the shoulder.

"I am?" puzzled Goten, not quite understanding what had just happened.  

"Yup!  Now come on," instructed Trunks, turning towards his mother lab, and marching off leaving Goten standing there.  Goten sighed resignedly - Trunks had something planned, which usually ended up getting them in trouble - and chased after his best friend.

"What are we doing exactly?"  He asked, hoping against hope it would be something perfectly legal.   

Trunks turned to him and grinned, Goten never failed him, "We are going to find the dragon radar"  

---

How do you like it so far?  Tell me what you think.  I don't really have a plan of where I'm going with this, so please fell free to make any suggestions.  

…

In fact I have no idea and am depending entirely on the fact that you will review and give me some ideas.

…Please…?

Review.


End file.
